Secret Love
by Writemecreative
Summary: Raura- Ross and Laura are secretly dating and very happy, they are about to tell their friends when they over hear a juicy conversation, which then leads them into a spiral of troubles- please read it would mean a lot to me


**Hi everyone I'm new to fanfiction so if I suck I'm sorry anyways this is my Raura story so please read and or whatever :)**

Laura pov.

I sprinted down the hallway as fast as my lazy legs could, it was the last day of school before the summer holidays and I didn't want to ruin my perfect reputation by being late for class.

I ran into to class and slammed down into my seat just before the teacher walked in, everybody was staring at me as I tried to breathe after my little marathon, I went red and ducked my head

"you ok laur?" my class mate and best friend Raini asked me giving me a sideways glance with slight worry and amusement

"yea I'm fine" I said giving her a smile

The teacher gave me a funny look before starting the lesson but it was the last day of school so who was really paying attention, people were probably thinking I'm crazy, and it's all Ross' fault

You see Ross is my boyfriend, I bit my lip while smiling as I thought about Ross we started dating only a few weeks ago and we hadn't told nobody so it's kind of secret relationship were just seeing if it will actually work out

And so far yes, yes it has. Anyways while I was getting my stuff out of my locker whilst talking to Raini and our other best friend charity, I quickly looked over at Ross who was standing by his locker talking to his friends Calum and Jack he saw me and smiled winking at me

I smiled back and blushed and looked down.

"uhh laur why u smiling and blushing?" asks Charity

"uhh n-no reason" I say quickly

"omg is it a boy" squeals Raini

" noo, Raini you think everything's about a boy" I say, she nods as the bell rings, I tell them I'll get to class soon I just needed to do something, I wait till everyone's gone and quickly walk over to Ross

"hey" I say to him cheerily, he smiles and leans down to hug me

"hey" he whispers into my ear

"are you ready to tell everyone?" I ask him referring to the fact that we were planning on telling our friends about our relationship today at the end of school

"yup I'm ready to tell the world about my amazing and beautiful girlfriend" I smile

"well I have to get to class otherwise I'll be late" I say beginning to walk away but he grabs my waist pulling me back

"wait" he whines and leans in to kiss me wrapping his arms around,

"alright Ross I really have to go now I don't wanna be late" I say

"I don't care" he mumbles against my lips"

I think for a minute then move my hands up and begin tickling him, it's his weakness, he pulls away giggling like a girl and I take my chance and run to class

"l-Laura wait" he says running after me but I manage to get away laughing

And that is how I am now here in science trying to live, but I can't help smiling as I think about Ross

"Laura you're smiling all weird like again seriously are you gonna do that all day?" cries Raini

" right sorry" I tell her.

* * *

The last of school for me always feels like 500 years, it's like time is purposefully going slow just to tease me, I'm sitting in last period my eyes flicking between the teacher to the clock hanging on the wall

5 minutes

4 minutes

3 minutes

2 minutes

1 minutes

And it's the end of school, but the freaking bell hasn't rung I mentally scream at the bell telling t to ring already, RIIING FINALY I quickly get up grabbing my things and sprint out of class along with everyone else.

I quickly get my things from my locker then meet Ross.

"ready?" I ask him i'm really nervous as to what response we'll get from our friends when we tell them about our relationship

"Laura it'll be alright their our friends they'll support us" he says kissing my cheek and intertwining our hands "c'mon"

we walk outside towards the school parking lot to where our friends Raini, Charity, Jack and Calum, we're about to reach them when Ross pulls me down behind a car

"Ross wha-" but he puts his finger on my lips

"shh just listen" he whispers and I do as he says

"OK guys so we all know Ross and Laura are madly in love with each other but are too stupid and oblivious to figure it out, so we have to do something" I hear Raini say, and I raise my eyebrow questioningly at Ross who has the same look

"well what do you expect us to do?" asks Jack

"me and Raini have come up with different ways to get them together" Charity tells him

"how are you so sure thy even like each other?" says Calum

"well if you were smart enough you would be able to see how they secretly look at each other, or how they always smile when the other is mentioned or how happy they always look around each other or-"

"ok ok I get it" says Calum "what are the plans"

I hear them pull out a piece of paper

"ok so plan number 1 is.." after that they whisper so we cant hear them anymore, I look at Ross and he looks at me

"our friends think we're too stupid to get together by ourselves, well haha jokes on them look at us now" he says putting his arm around me

"well at least we know that they actually want us to be together but seriously though Ross, do you think we should still tell them about us?" I ask, he looks thoughtful for a moment then smiles evily

"nah I think we can have some fun with this" he then abruptly stands up pulling me along.

"go along with it" he whispers then pushes me away from him and angrily walks over to them, oh Ross i sigh wondering whats going on in his little head.

"hey guys" he says, they all immediately get shocked upon seeing us and quickly stand straight and Raini stuffs the paper in her pocket

"h-hey guys" they stutter

"whats going on?" I ask

"nothing absolutely nothing" replies Jack

"whats wrong Ross?, you look angry"

"oh nothing except for little miss perfect here and her clumsiness" he exclaims pointing at me, I look at him confused and shocked he gives me a look and I understand

"why what'd she do?"

"well, here I am just innocently walking along and Laura comes along and we talk and I didn't do anything to her but she feels the need to trip me up and embarrass me I fall flat on my face, and you guys know how I scream like a girl which is what happened , and to top it all off it was in front of a bunch of hot girls, by the end of it their all laughing at me, including Laura, and I am laying on the ground red as a tomato" he finishes

"It's not that big of a deal Ross" says Charity giggling along with everyone else

"yea and I didn't trip you up on purpose" I protest

"yes you did, Laura drop the innocent act" he says glaring at me

"no I didn't" I shoot back

"whatever" he mutters "c'mon guys" he says pulling Calum and Jack along with him towards his car

"woah what just happened?" says Raini

"nothing just Ross being his idiot self" I reply "let's go" and we begin walking to Rainis' car, we had planned a little sleepover tonight with it being the last day of school and all, I sneaked a glance back to Ross he mouthed "call me" and quickly walked back to his friends.

* * *

Raini and I went to Charitys' house together, we would always have sleepovers at her house because it was the biggest and her parents were never really home, but she didn't mind.

We were right in the middle of watching the hunger games when the door bell rang

"must be the pizza i'll get it" I said standing up, they gave each other knowing looks and carried on watching the movie hiding obvious smiles

ok what's going on, I think to myself as I walk out to get the door, I open it revealing three smiling teenage boys, Jack, Calum and Ross..

"hiiiiiii" they all say excited

"what are you guys doing here?" I question

"oh Laura you ask too much questions" says Jack pushing past me to get in

they walk into where we are watching the movie

"hey everybody"

"what are you guys doing here?" says Charity surprised but it is so obvious that it was fake, they planned this whole

"well since their here they might as well stay" says Raini, again very bad acting

I shake my head and sit back down

"hey uh Ross how about you go and sit with Laura" says Calum, Ross shaking his head sits next to me, we're on the couch while the rest of them are on the floor

"they're such bad actors" he whispers to me, I silently giggle and nod, he then slowly inches his hand towards mine

"but i'm glad they made this plan, now I get to see you"

"remember we're meant to be mad at each other" I whisper back and move away from him and he pouts but moves away aswell, Raini notices and bites her lip motioning to the others, gosh I really wish I knew what their plan was they already crashed our sleepover what else did they plan.

"hey Laura could you go get me phone from upstairs in my room please?" Asks Charity I roll my eyes but get up anyways, I walk up the windin staircase and into her room.

it's been a while but I can't find her phone,

"hey need some help?" I hear someone say I turn around and find Ross standing

"what are you doing here?"

"the others sent me up to "help" you" he says "who knows what they have planned"

"just help me find her phone" I say, but then something hits me I say Charity texting someone during the movie she's had her phone the whole time so why send me up here, I then hear a door close and a soft click after that, me and Ross whirl around and see that the door is shut, Ross walks over and jiggles the door knob but it's locked.

"hey guys let us out" he yells we hear whispers and then footsteps, meaning they walked away leaving us locked in the room

"huh well I should've known they were gonna do something I heard them following me as I walked up here" he says

"ugh Ross you idiot" I say smacking him

"oww" he yelps "it's not entirely my fault you shouldn't have been so stupid to come up here in the first place"

"i'm not the stupid one you are, you're the one who came up with the dumb story that I tripped you up before"

"excuse me..." after that we begin arguing

* * *

"wait wait wait" Ross says "what are we doing?"

"I dont know" I say smiling

"well since we are alone now we might aswell make use of it" he says smiling and takes a step towards me, I then catch something out of the corner of my eye

"Ross stop!" I yell at him, he stares at me confused "look" I whisper pointing to a small black device hanging above the window, he turns his head and his eyes open wide, it was a mini camera our friends were spying on us.

**I'm sorry I know its short but its just to see if people actually like my story I promise if I get likes the next chapters will be longer so please review and thank you for reading my story bye.**

**:) review**


End file.
